Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for movement correction in a magnetic resonance fingerprinting examination of a subject, and a magnetic resonance apparatus, and a non-transitory, data storage medium encoded with programming instructions, designed to implement such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
In a magnetic resonance examination of an object under examination, in particular on a patient, the object is exposed to a high basic magnetic field, for example 1.5 tesla or 3 tesla or 7 tesla, in a magnetic resonance scanner with the use of a basic magnet. In addition, gradient pulses are generated by gradient coils. A radio-frequency antenna arrangement emits radio-frequency pulses by suitable antenna elements, in particular excitation pulses, which cause nuclear spins of specific atoms, excited to resonance by these radio-frequency pulses, to be flipped by a defined flip angle relative to the magnetic field lines of the basic magnetic field. Upon relaxation of the nuclear spins, radio-frequency signals, known as magnetic resonance signals, are emitted by the nuclei and these signals are received by suitable radio-frequency antennas and then processed further. Finally, image data are reconstructed from raw data acquired in this manner.
The publication Ma et al., “Magnetic Resonance Fingerprinting”, Nature, 495, 187-192 (Mar. 14, 2013) discloses a magnetic resonance fingerprinting method that can be used to determine quantitative values of tissue parameters of an object under examination.